


Forgotten Memories

by Noir_Natsu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animalistic Tendencies, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Babies, Bad Puns, Breaking and Entering, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Children on Coffe, Cuddling & Snuggles, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Dancing and Singing, Death, Developing Relationship, Disappearing, Domestic Fluff, Don’t Examine This To Closely, Dragon Slayer Act Like Dragons, Dragons, Eclipse Arc (Fairy Tail), Elemental Magic, F/M, Fairy Tail Doesn’t Make Laws They Just Break Them, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship is Magic, Gallows Humor, Healing Magic, Hoarding, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Kidnapping in a Good Way, Kleptomania, M/M, Magic, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Mythology - Freeform, New Dragon Slayer, Oops, Over Protective Little Brothers, POV Original Charater, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Puns & Word Play, Quests, Series, Sleepovers, Slow Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Stellar Magic, Technology, Teenagers, Tenroujima Arc (Fairy Tail), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Skips, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, Torture, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Young Love, accidental baby, coffe, idiocy, post- series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Natsu/pseuds/Noir_Natsu
Summary: After being gone for 500 years a young girl finally returns home. When she get there though it’s not how she left it. She decided to join the guild Fairy Tail in hope to reconnect with the world and people she once knew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Natsu was standing in the darkness by himself. No one was around him as he decided walk. He remember that his guild mates and him were standing in a circle holding hands right before the dragon attaked them, but he doesn’t know what happen after. As he continued to walk forward he notices that the darkness around him was slowly getting lighter. Next thing he knows he is standing in a familiar field that he use to play in all the time when he was with Igneel. He walks closer to the tree that he use to sleep under. As he gets closer he sees himself as a young kid sleeping under the tree, but he also sees someone coming closer.

“Natsu . . . Natsu come on it’s time to get up, Igneel is going to get mad at us again if he finds out that I let you take a nap again.”

Natsu watched from his spot as the scene played out in front of him.

The little dragon slayer stirred and was starting to wake up. He sat up and yawn. “But Onee-san I just went to sleep.”

The girl just giggled as the little Natsu raised his hands so she could pick him up. “Natsu you have been asleep for 2 hours. Any more sleep and your not going to go to bed.” She said as she picked him up.

“But Onee-san we did all that training this morning though.” Wined the little natsu in the girl’s arms.

“That’s true we did do a lot of training to day, but if you want to be as strong as dad your going to have to work really hard. If you work hard you’ll be able so save a princess from an evil knight.” The girl said as she started to walk away from where Natsu was standing. He could hear there conversation and how happy the younger version of him sounded. Then the wind started to pick up and he had to cover his eyes from the wind. As the wind was blowing he could pick up the girl’s smell. She smelled like cinnamon and star dust. Then the wind just stoped blowing. When Natsu opened his eyes everything was white. He noticed that the girl’s back was to him. She then turned around and looked at him in the eyes. Natsu looked at the girl and smiled. He noticed that she had eyes that shined like the stars and hair that shined like the moon. She then turned back around and started to walk away. Natsu’s smile dropped and he felt like something was missing as she walked away. He decided to chase after her.

“Wait don’t go. Who are you” He yelled as he tried to catch up to her. She slowed down turned around putting her hands behind her back and waited for him. Once he got to her he put his hands on his knees, and looked up at her with one of his signature smile. “I thought I would never catch up to you.”

She giggled at him. “Oh Natsu you haven’t changed a bit have you.“ She said while ruffling his hair. “I’m guessing you want to know why I seem so familiar to you, but instead for me telling you I’m going to show you.” She put her index finger to his forehead and he closed his eyes. After his eyes where closed all of these memories flowed into his head. Him with Igneel, and then him with his sister. They where memories that were once forgotten. He had trained with his sister every time she came about. She wasn’t always with him and his dad, but every time she came back she was stronger. She would always help Natsu out with learning and fighting if he didn’t understand. She was always there when he needed her, but then one day she vanished. Natsu couldn’t smell her anywhere or feel her. He could feel that he was crying, but he couldn’t stop the tears. He opened his eyes and looked at her and gave her a big hug. He continued to cry in her shoulder. They both ended up kneeling on the ground where they once were standing

“It’s okay Natsu.” She said while patting him. “Everything will be okay, but I need you to do something for me.” He snuffed and started to let her go. “Natsu I need you to wake up now okay. Can you do that for me?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to. Your going to leave me again aren’t you. I don’t want you to leave.” The girl stud up and started to step back and Natsu reached out his hand, but it was to late she was already out of his reach. The wind started to pick up again and her scent filled his nose once more. As the wind picked up more she started to fade away, and then everything around him turned black.

“NATSU! WAKE UP! COME ON . . . NATSU!” Yelled one person

“OPEN YOUR EYES YOU BASTARD!” Yelled another person

Natsu could hear his friends yelling at him, but he wasn’t ready to be woken up. Not yet. He wanted to see her one more time, but he knew that he wouldn’t she here again.

“Aghhhh SHUT UP !!!!” He yelled as he got up.

“NATSU” They all yelled and tackled him. He could feel the confusion going on.

“What the hell is goin’ on? Wait what are you guys doin’ here?” He asked the group of guys. Wait now that he looked closer he could see that they have aged some. “Wait why do you guys look so old.”

His friends where so happy to see him and told him everything that was happening. Mavis came out and told him and his friends that everyone was okay too and that they where alive. Once they found everyone they headed back home to Fairy Tail. Once they got home they noticed that there were people at the door that were blocking their way so they moved them.

“Hey guys we’re home! Sorry it took so long!” Happy yelled. Natsu noticed Romeo and gave him a his signature smile. “Hi Romeo we’re home.”

Romeo looked at all of them and smiled with tears “Welcome home guys.”

That night the guild partied long and hard in celebration of their returned guild members. As the party started to die out Natsu looked over at Lucy who was drunk and almost pasted out.

“Lucy it’s time that we head home.” He said to her. She looked at him and smiled. “Okay Natsu but I want you to carry me though.” Natsu couldn’t help but laugh. He got her on his back and they headed out. While walking down the path leading to the road Natsu notice how much light was outside. He looked up to the night sky and saw the stars and the moon.

“Natsu are you okay?” Lucy asked as she was looking at his face. He wiped away his tears and nodded his head. They reached Lucy’s house and went to bed.

Weeks went by pretty quick. They had just finished with the affinity clock and now the guild was talking about something that was called the Magic Games. Natsu was interested in fighting the other guilds. He wanted to see how strong the other guilds had become. The master was going over the rules and how much time they would have to get ready when the guild doors open. That was when Natsu stoped talking and a tear ran down his face. The scent of cinnamon and stardust filled his nose. “Natsu are you okay?” He could hear Lucy ask, but he really didn’t pay her much attention. At that point he turned around and was looking at the door.

“Hey guys I’m back from my mission!”


	2. Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC point of View of her way back to the guild

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a field underneath a tree that I was very familiar with. As I sat up I looked around me. Everything looked undesturbed just as I left it over 500 years ago. I stud up from my spot and looked out into the field that was in full bloom of Fire flowers. Looking at the flowers reminded of the dream I just had few weeks ago of a firey pink hair boy.

“You know we have to get back to the guild soon before they start looking for us.” Came a new voice that was beside me. I looked up to the sky and sighed.

“I know Raven, but this is always one of my favorite spots to go to when are out this way. It’s been so long since we’ve been here.” I complained to my friend. He just shooked his head and laughed at me.

“You were just here last month.” He said staring out into the field. “Though I know what you mean. It has been a long time and to be truth full this is also one of my favorite places on this earth, but we have been gone long enough and its time for the GMG once again.” He said while looking at me. I turned my head to look at him in the eyes.

“Ahhh yes it is that time of the year isn’t it. Well guess then we should get home fast then.” I looked back out at the field of flowers one more time before it was time to go.

“Noir” I said and then there was a shine of light. Before me was a winged horse that was black as night with eyes as cold as ice. He lifted his head up and down as he awaited to be patted.

“It’s good to see you again boy. Do you think you can get me back to Magnolia in a few days ?” Noir let out a snort and then nudged me. I turned back to Raven and laughed. “Well it looks like we are heading out then. Are you going to join us or head back?”

Raven was laughing at how Noir was acting which earned him a stink eye form the horse. “ I’m going to return home, but I’ll see you when you get back to the guild.” He said and then disappeared into the shadows.

I got on Noir and we headed out. We were almost home, but the sun started to go down so we stop in the port city of Hargeon. Noir landed outside of the city limits. I got off Noir and thanked him as he as he disappeared. I walked into the town looking for the closest inn so I could get some sleep, but while I was looking I bumped into some one on the street.

“Oh sorry my fault.” I said when I turned around. I looked at the man I bumped into and noticed that he was from sabertooth. ‘Great all I wanted to do was go to sleep.’ I thought.The man looked down at me and started to laugh.

“Hey guys look we got a weak little fairy here.” He said getting really close to me. I kept my fest tight ready to punch him at any minute, but then a hand went down on his shoulder. I turned my attention to the other young man who had stoped his companion.

“Hey Orga leave her alone we will show these fairy scums how the best guild is when the games come.” He laughed. The man reminded me for Natsu, but with blond hair. He also reminded me of a little kid that I knew a long time ago before I went of to train. I shook my head and turned around an started to walk away, but then the wind started to pick up from behind me and I smelled sunshine and vanilla. I was then hit with old memories of a little kid with a white dragon that I would see from time to time back in the old days.

I continued walking, but said over my shoulder “You know Sting it’s rude to be mean to your elders. I thought Weisslogia taught you that.” I took a glimpse behind me to look at Sting’s face. A look of shock came across it, and then I was surrounded by darkness. I let out a long sigh as I looked up. The darkness fell and I was standing in front of the Inn I was looking for.

“You know I had that Raven. I didn’t need your help.” I said with a sigh and looked at the tall skinny man that was standing next to me.

“ I know but if anything happen to you then I would have to hear form Phoenix about how I let you get hurt, and so on and so forth. I mean I love my brother. I really do, but I can’t stand his lectures.” He sighed. I let out a laugh thinking about how Phoenix would react to me having one bruise on me.

“I see your point Raven, but really I had it handled though.” I looked at Raven who was holding the door for me. “But thank you. Will you be joining me for the rest of the night?” I said while walking through the door. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in behind me. When we got to the counter I asked for a room for the both of us. The lady handed me the room key and Raven and I made our way up the stairs. When we got to the room Raven plopped down on the bed while I went for a bath. When I got out I noticed that Raven was now asleep in the middle of the bed with no shirt on. I sighed and walked over to my bag and put my night clothes on. After getting dressed I walked over to my side of the bed and pushed the blankets back asmuch as I could. Once I was in the bed. I turned over and looked at Raven. His jet black hair was hanging in his face and he looked like he was in a deep sleep, so I decided to poked him in the face. Next thing I knew I had a golden honey eye starring back at me.

“If your wake then scoot over your taking up all the bed.” I said to him. He complied and then rolled over pulling me into him. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamt of the past and playing with all my little bothers and little sister. It was a sweat dream but it wasn’t long enough. I started to feel hot. I tried to move the blanket, but it didn’t move. So I slowly open my eyes and saw a bear chest in front of my face. I notice that Raven’s arm still rapped around me, so I looked up to see who was in front of me. Once a saw the dark red hair I knew exactly who it was. I shifted in the bed so I was able to sit up. I looked to my side to see that Phoenix was laying left side. I then looked at the foot of my bed to see that Shiro had joined as well. I sighed and lend over to pet the top of Shiro on the head.

“Hey boy what are you doing here. I didn’t call for you.” He lifted up his head and leaned into my hand as I patted him. I looked back at the two sleeping men by my side and decided it was time to get up. I poked Phoenix on his nose and he scrunched up his nose. I then felt a weight on my shoulders as I see a pair of arms rap around me. Raven lays his head on my shoulder and then looks at his sleeping bother.

“Why are you up so early in the morning. I thought we would be able to sleep in.” He said with a yawn. I laughed and messed with his hair. He waved my hand away and got out of the bed. He head for the bathroom and closed the door. Few seconds later I could hear the shower running. Shiro got up and stretched on the bed and then sat back down, and looked at me. I got out of the bed and walked over to him. I patted his head before I made my way to my clothes. I changed into my clothes and grabbed a pair for Raven as well. Once I was done looking for his clothes I looked up and saw that Raven was staring at me by the bathroom door with a soft smile.

“What are you looking at.” I said at him while I threw his clothes at him. He just laughed while Shiro gave him a growl. The growling then lead to waking up Phoenix. I looked at the man that snuck into the bed during the middle of the night. He stretched his arms and turned side to side. He was half awake looking for were I was. Once he spotted me he gave me a smile that reminded me of Natsu. Which lead me to giving him a soft smile in return.

“So Phoenix why did you join us last night?” I asked him as I sat on the end of the bed next to Shiro. Shiro put his head down in my lap and I started to pet him. Phoenix gave me a small smile and was rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh I don’t know I hadn’t seen you in a while. So I thought why not sleep over.” He gave me a worried laugh. I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him the look.

“So let me guess you and Aquila got into an argument didn’t you, or she got mad because you said something incentive again.” Phoenix looked like he was going to break down. There was a poof and then there was a bird sitting in my lap on top of Shiro’s head crying. He was rubbing his tears into my shirt when a hand came from behind me and picked Phoenix up by his neck.

“Brother stop being a baby and go say your sorry. You know how Aquila is. She is going to freak out and come look for you right?” Raven said while looking at his bother. Phoenix was shaking his head back and forth in Raven’s hand. I let out a chuckle and both of them looked at me.

“Why don’t we just take him with us and he will go back to her once he is ready hmmm.” I said to them while I got up from the bed. I turned to pat Shiro on the head and then he disappeared. I walked towards my bags and grabbed my things. Then headed for the door. As I was walking down the stairs of the main lobby I notice that there was some noise at the font desk. I looked over that way and saw that Sting was asking the receptionist if they had seen a girl with silver hair come in. The receptionist had noticed me and looked my way I shooked me head, and turned my head to look at Raven who was just right be hind me. He gave a look like he under stud and then next thing I know we where standing outside the city.

“Well now that we are out of the city Phoenix why don’t you turn big so we can get back home hmmm.” I said turning my head to the guys. Phoenix flew off of his brother’s shoulder and went up into the sky. He then grew 3 time his size and landed on the ground in front of us. He motioned for us to get on and we did. Once Raven and I were ready Phoenix took off and we where on our way home.

The flight wasn’t long we need up landing in front of the guild near the afternoon. Phoenix decided he was going to go home and talk to Aquila and prey that she wouldn’t be to mad at him. Raven and I gave him a hug good bye and then he left. I then turned my attention the the guild’s door. “It seems that the guild is a little more rowdier then normal.” Raven said as he walked closer to the door.

“Well you know Raven I wouldn’t have it any other way. Fairy Tail wouldn’t be Fairy Tail if they didn’t make a loud nose.” I said to him while pushing open the guild doors. Once the doors opened I yelled“Hey guys I’m back from my mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story so far. 
> 
> Okay so the next chapter point of view will be from looking at what Natsu sees.


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter 3**  


“Hey guys I’m back from my mission!” 

Natsu had tears running down his face as he saw the girl from his dreams walk into the guild. She looked like something from the heavens. The way her eyes shined like the stars and her hair that looked like the moon. In all truth Natsu’s dream didn’t do the girl justice for how she actually looked. He looked at the girl that was now standing in the door way looking at him. Her face looked shocked, but then there was a soft smile she gave him. That smile is what broke Natsu. Before he realized what was happening his body was moving on it’s own. He was running towards the girl that had her arms held open for him. Once he reached her he hugged her and put his face into her neck.

“Hey Natsu long time no see huh.” She said to him while she patted him on the back and hugged him. He hugged her tighter not wanting to ever let her go anytime soon. While they were hugging each other he put his nose to her hair breathed in the smell of stardust and cinnamon. ‘ This is home’ he thought to himself. He was soon brought out of his daze when the master started to speak.

“Ummm my dear child who are you?” The master asked the mysterious girl. The girl looked up to the master before she slowly let go of Natsu. Natsu let the girl go and she then walked in front of Natsu. She was about to speak when Macao spoke up.

“This is a new member of the guild. Her name is Luna and she joined the guild a few days after y’all disappeared. She is a Celestial wizard like Lucy. She has also been helping us out with the GMG as well.” Macao said while he had a proud look on his face when he talked about the girl. After Macao finished explaining things about her to the master. Makarov gave Luna a look while he tried to feel her out. He then gave a smile to the girl.

“It’s nice to meet you Luna. Having another Celestial wizard in our guild is an honor. I hope that you will help us out with the GMG, and that you’ll get along with me and my other children that have been away for 7 years.” Said Makarov. The guild yelled out in cheers as she was welcomed. Luna smiled at the him.

“Ever since I got here everyone was always talking about how y’all where the best, and that nobody could replace you.” She said while looking at the people in the room. “I am honored to be part of such a great guild and it would also be an honor if you let me be in the GMG.” She said with a smile.

The Master nodded his head. “Well I guess I will now announce the group for the GMG! Team A will have Erza,Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and lastly Luna. Now that I have announced the team y’all know what that means! Time to party!” Cheers could be heard through out he guild hall. People where laughing and have a good time. Natsu grabbed Luna’s hand and sat her down at him table with his team. He then sat across from her looking at her.

“Hey flame brain are you going to just stair at her or you going to tell us who she really is? “ asked Gray who was sitting right beside him. The comment ticked him off more then it would have normally, so he turned to Gray with a smile on his face.

“You want to go at it ice princesses.” He said will light his had on fire, but soon his fire disappeared. He looked to see Erza giving Gray and him that ‘If you don’t stop your dead face.’ Natsu put his hand back down turned back around to face Luna. Then he heard Erza speak.

“So Luna I know Gray just asked this question, but really how do you know Natsu? I mean I’ve never seen him cry like that before unless it was with Igneel.” He heard a giggle come from the girl’s mouth and then looked her in the eyes. The looked that she gave him was a fond loving look that he didn’t know how much he had missed.

“Well I could tell you.” She gave Natsu a look that he knew very well. It was the look of these are your friends you should tell them look. He let out a deep sigh. “Okay I’ll tell y’all but you have to promise me that you wont freak out.” All the heads at the were nodding waiting in anticipation.

“Okay so befor Igneel disappeared it wasn’t just us. When Igneel found me he already had a little girl with him. This girl helped me out when I didn’t understand something or she would help me with my training. She would often go out on long journeys, but she would always some back stronger when she returned. One day she left for training and never came back. I missed her a lot. Heck I really looked up to her. After all she was family. Igneel was my dad and well she was my sister.”

The whole table was quiet. It was sinking in to all the people who had heard the story that Natsu Dragoneel had a sister. There was a loud crash at the end of the table, and everyone turned there head to see Mari standing there.

“ YOUR NATSU SISTER” she said out loud, and then the whole guild was in a uproar. Everyone ended up gathering around the table asking aquestion after question. Luna leaned over to Natsu and asked “ Is she okay? Should I be worried?” She said while pointing at Mari. Natsu just waved his hand and said that it was no big deal. Luna went back to what she was doing, and started laughing and answering the questions she could. Luna was raising her hands up and down. “Okay guys claim down. I’ll tell you all a story if you quiet down.” The crowed around the table quieted and people sat down at the adjoining tables. Lucy ended up sitting next to her and she then started telling the guild a story. 


	4. Story Of Old

**Chapter 4**  


“ YOUR NATSU SISTER!” she said out loud, and then the whole guild was in a up roar. Everyone ended up gathering around the table askingquestions after questions. I leaned over to Natsu and asked “ Is she okay? Should I be worried?” As I pointed to Mari. Natsu just waved his hand and said that it was no big deal. I went back to what I was doing, and started laughing and trying to answering the questions the best I could. I raised my hands up and down. “Okay guys claim down. I’ll tell you all a story if you quiet down.” The crowed around the table quieted and people sat down at the adjoining tables. Lucy ended up sitting next to me. Gray sat on the other side of me, and Erza sat across from me next to Natsu. Once everyone was settled I started my story.

“Long long ago in a land far away. There was once a peaceful village that was located on a river. The village was a little farming and fishing village that lived of the land. The residents of this village had a good relationship with the local dragons in the area.The Village gave the dragons some of their food and the dragon in turned taught the villagers how to use magic, read, and write. One of the dragons took a liking to one of the families that lived on the outskirts of the village. In this family there were 5 people in it. There was the mother, father, Older sister named Stela, middle brother Spriggan, and lastly younger brother Haru. The dragon taught the Stela and Haru dragon slayer magic. While he helped Spriggan with his studies. Spriggan was the smart one in the family. He always had a thirst for knowledge that the other two didn’t. With the help of the dragon he was able to get into Mildian Magic Academy at a vary young age.” I said. I looked at everyone who was listening and continued with my story. 

“The day was like any other in the village. Training, farming, school, and laughter. It was the day their village held a festival in honor of the dragons that had helped, but also on that day Spriggan was coming home for the Academy for the summer. Stela had left her home earlier that morning to train with the dragon so she could be home for when Spriggan came back. She had started to train with the dragon when she was only but 4 years old. Over the last 14 years she has learned a lot of different fighting moves and magic. On that summer night’s training went longer then she had planed for and was late returning home. The dragon said that he would take Stela home and enjoy the festival with her family.” My face turned dark as I started to remember the nightmares of my past. I looked up at Natsu who had a worried face as he stared back at me. I gave him a soft smile and continued my story.

“On the way back to the village Stela and the Dragon heard screaming coming from the direction village. They both looked up into the sky to see smoke coming from Where the village was. Stela ran as fast she could to the village entrance. While the dragon took to the skies, but when they got there is was to late. The village was massacred. Houses were in a blaze, and the ground was covered in dead bodies. Stela stood at the entrance of the village as she watched the people she had know forever die one by one. Roaring made thegirl look up to the skies to see her dragon fighting another dragon in the sky. The fight was intense as the dragons were going at each other’s throats. Then Stela turned her attention back to her burning village and started to run towards her house, but when she got there she froze. Her blood ran cold and then she hit the ground with her knees. The scream that she let out was said to have rang out across the land and skys, and into the heavens it self. Some also say that her scream was what killed the enemy dragon.” I took a sip of my drink and sighed.

“What the girl saw that day would change her life and the world. She found her mother, father, and Haru all lined up dead in front of her. Only her other brother Spriggan lived. He was holding their younger brother in his arms as he cried. Days pasted after the fight the dead were barried, and the living siblings parted ways. Then Stela went and trained with the dragon to become stronger and learned many different forms of slayer magic. While Spriggan went back to school to learn more. What he learned at the school changed his life for ever and effected the world as well. Some people say that both of these sibling have died and left important artifacts behind that could change life as we know it. Other people think that both of them are still alive waiting for the day to kill each other.” I looked at the people who heard the story I just told. Their faces were somber and some even had some tears in their eyes. 

“The brother from the story. You said he changed the world what do you mean about that?” I turned to the voice that had asked the question. I looked at the blond hair girl named Lucy who asked the question and gave her a soft smile. “well my dear this is a story from over 500 years. Most people have forgotten the real names that belong to the people in this story, or they have forgotten this story all together. But this is the story of Zerf and his family.” There was gasping that was hard throughout the building, and then there was quiet chatter in the room. “If you don’t mind me asking how do you know that this story is about Zerf and his family?” I gave Lucy a smile and took one last sip of my now epmty glass. “Well Igneel told me the story long ago. He told me that he was the dragon, and because he fail to protect the village that it was his fault that Stela’s family died. Although Zerf didn’t just blame Igneel he also blame his sister. That is why people think that the siblings are still at odds even now.” Lucy had a blush on her face as she looked at the table. I looked around at the guild and noticed that the mood had changed to a vary somber mood, and I couldn’t stand for that. This was suppose to be a happy time for them with the GMG coming up. I put my hand on Raven’s key and a guitar appeared in my hand. I started to string a couple of cords and then began to sing.

“ The cold tears that fall

Freeze under the sky

They pretend to be kind

And around the time they fall down my face

Two people who were always together are torn apart

That’s all there is to this story 

Even if your everything loses its shape one day

You’ll always be here within me

As I try to move forward again, even though I couldn’t say goodbye

You’ll always be here with me.” 

I strummed the last note on the guitar and the guild was all clapping and some still had tears in their eyes. I gave them a big smile and raised my beer from the table in the air, and the party was back on. People where enjoying themselves and were back to laughing and fighting. I talked with the girls at the table while the boys went off to join the fight in the back of the guild. 

“So Luna I heard that you use Celestial magic like Lucy. How many keys do you have?” Asked Levy. Levy was a small, but firey girl that I had stared to be come friends with. “ I have 7 spirits.” I told her. Lucy was the next one to ask me a question.

“So Luna do you have any gold keys? I have 10 of them and 4 silver.” Lucy told me with a gleam in her eyes. I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. She seemed kinda down at that. So I decided I would shower her my keys. I laided 5 of my keys on the table, and watched her face go through so many different emotions. She went from shock to amazement, and then lastly to thinking. She then looked at me and then back at the keys and then back to me. She opened her mouth then closed. I raised my eye brow at her and then spoke. 

“Lucy is everything okay?” I asked her. Her and Levy studied the keys that were on the table. They looked at each other, and then back at the table. Lucy then looked at me with a serious face and then said to me “ Luna I never thought the day would come when I would able to see these keys. I always thought that they were a legend and that they weren’t real.” She gave a small smile and that made me smile back at her. “Yes Lucy your sapestions are right. These are the missing Platinum keys that have become a legend now. They are similar to the 12 gold zodiac keys, but instead of 12 there is only 6.” I said to Lucy while looking at her.She looked interested in what I had to say about the keys that I own so I continued. “The Platinum keys take more power to open then the golden keys do.” I looked down at the table and then picked up Shiro’s key. “There ranking goes like this. First is Lupus the wolf constellation.” I then picked up Aquila’s key. “Next is Aquila, then after her is Pegasus, Phoenix, Corvus, and then lastly at the top of them all is Draco.” I looked at Lucy who was eye all the key that were laided out in front of her. She smile as she looked at each one. 

“So wait you only have 5 Platinum keys does that mean you don’t have Draco?” Asked Levy who was also looking at the keys.I laughed and then pulled outanother key and placed it on the table. The key was black as night and looked like it has the cosmos on it. I heard a gasp come out of Lucys mouth and then she looked up at me. “Is that really Draco’s key? It’s so different from the others.”I nodded my head in agree meant with her. “The reason being is because he is the most powerful out of the stars.” I said with a smile.Lucy went to touch the key when a hand quickly grabbed it off the table. Every one turned there head to see Natsu holding it with a grin on his face. 

“Sweet I can finally fight a dragon now!” He said while he lit his hand on fire. I couldn’t help but laugh at his childish antics. He really hadn’t changed much through out the years. Lucy ended up hitting Natsu on his head and took the key right out of his had. “Owww Luce what did you do that for?” She looked so mad at him when she spoke. “How many time do I have to tell you! Spirts are family and are not for fighting!” At that statement I couldn’t help but laugh harder. 

“You know your going to fall out of your chair right.” The next thing I know I’m on the ground looking at the ceiling of the guild hall. I sat up and looked behind me to see Raven standing there trying to hold in his own laughter. I gave him the stink eye before I gather my self and sat back down in my seat. I notice that Raven made his way to stand by the side of my seat. “You scared the shit out me you jerk.” I said while I hit his arm. He just let out a chuckle. I looked back at the rest of the group who was now eyeing the new person. “Well I guess introductions are in order. This is Raven also known as Crovus.” I said while gesturing my hand at him. He smile and waved at the group. 

“It’s nice to meet y’all and I hope that we can get along.” He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just wanted to say thank you for reading my story so far, and that I’m sorry I haven’t posted in a while! 
> 
> I wanted to put out there that the song lyrics are not mine and are from the new anime called Given. 
> 
> Also next chapter will be from Natsu’s point of view 
> 
> I hope ya’ll enjoy and please leave comments if you want =^-^=

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts out in Natsu point of view and then will go to my OC’s point of view. I am thinking about switching back and forth every now and then. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
